


Goodbye

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dying Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Sad, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: Dean is dying.
Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/81679
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble for the barn scene in 15x20

Dean can feel the waistband of his trousers growing heavy and sticky at the small of his back. He is bleeding out fast, the nail in his torso not quite plugging the hole.

When he can sense the blood starting to trickle down the backs of his legs into his boots, he knows he’s out of time. A bone-deep cold starts to creep in. There’s a puddle forming around the wooden pole he’s leaning against, already more blood outside of his body than is survivable.

Sam is crying, but it’s ok; Sammy said it is.

And Dean finally knows peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment below.


End file.
